


something's sick inside

by mr_charles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, fluff?, hints of will/alana, my favorite flavor of graham cracker is broken, schmoop?, slight spoilers for roti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will needs something. Beverly is there, even if it is a bit reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something's sick inside

Will awakes with a start. His hospital gown is clammy with sweat (or the fucking waterfall in his nightmares) and tears are streaming down his face. The hospital bed is scratchy and useless without his dogs and-  
“Are you okay?” There’s so much emotion in the voice that Will almost sighs in relief that Alana is at his bedside. Maybe if he could just kiss the corner of her mouth-

 “Do you need a nurse? Oh God, you look like Hell. Here, drink this.”

Beverly Katz is shoving a small paper cup full of sterile hospital water in front of his cracked lips. Gratefully he drinks while Beverly’s hands (cold from handling the water pitcher) press against his face to register his temperature. Or be reassuring. Will hasn’t decided yet. A sharpened pinkie nail nearly jabs him in the eye and he’s half tempted to shove Beverly away like a petulant child.

Instead he lunges for her, burying his face in her chest. She smells like cheap flowery soap, coffee, and faint traces of cigarette smoke. He pulls her closer to him, nearly on his lap, while he fucking _sobs_ into her pale purple button down.

“Oh, oh God.” Beverly’s arms are raised in confusion before settling them around Will’s heaving shoulders. She strokes his hair while he mumbles unintelligent confessions into her breastbone. “O-okay this is how it’s going to be then.” She attempts a chuckle to lighten the atmosphere in the hospital room (her mind is racing; _what if a fucking nurse or Alana or_ Hannibal _walk in how will she explain this?_ ) but Will just grips her tighter, ruining her blouse with snot and tears and saliva. Throughout the sobbing, she can make out a mantra that Will repeats.

“Who am I?”

“You’re Will Graham,” she tries to keep her voice soothing (a piss-poor imitation of all the times Mrs. Katz held Beverly after another boy broke her heart), gently rocking Will. “You live in Wolf Trap, Virginia. You work with Jack Crawford and the Behavior Sciences Unit. You have enough dogs to start your own kennel and you’re _madly_ in love with Dr. Alana Bloom.”

That last sentence pulls a keening whine out of Will’s raw throat and he grabs Beverly tighter, manhandling her like some kind of giant teddy bear. She’s all but straddling the man now and her face burns with embarrassment. 

“I got you, Will,” she murmurs, stroking his sweaty curls. The sobs have died into little wet splutters; the poor thing’s exhausted himself. She gets up to leave, but he pulls her back down.

“No.” It’s the most pitiful sound she’s ever heard and she _has_ to see Will to the end now.

So she holds him. She strokes his hair and places kisses to his forehead as it burns with the fever that makes him delirious. A lullaby or two might tumble out of her lips in an adorably off-key way or maybe she whispers quiet things to him, nonsensical things that seem to quiet him down.

It’s an hour before Will Graham falls back asleep. Softly, as if he were a sleeping child ill with the flu, Beverly gets him back into bed. She buttons her coat up over her ruined shirt (it was a favorite) and quietly exits the room.

“Keep an eye on him, please?” Beverly asks the head nurse. The nurse nods, not really caring about what Beverly asks.

And when she’s safe in her car, safe from Will and from the snow outside, Beverly Katz lets herself _sob_.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all it was either this or hannibal/will dubcon


End file.
